What Happened That Night
by thingsIwrite
Summary: The mystery behind Bridget's unusual behavior. Bridget & Eric. M rated for a reason!


The stars shone brightly in the sky tonight and to Bridget they were brighter than they ever been. The soft humid weather didn't help; it made her want to throw her clothes off and just bathe in this beautiful Mexican air.

She walked towards the shore and discovered that she wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep. He was there too. Him in his wonderfully light cotton shirt, the collar folded upwards, with a pair of boarding shorts. Bridget wasn't a girl that would easily be scared. Lena would be, she thought, Lena wouldn't take one step forward anymore, and run back to the cabin before he sees her. Bridget felt like being Lena right now. She stepped backward and the sand shifted underneath her weight and gasped. Now she couldn't go anywhere, Eric saw her.

"Hey. Enjoying the night too?"

"Yeah…"

She took a spot to the right of him, smelling deeply his scent mixed with the saltiness of the ocean. "I wish I could just take a picture of this moment and save it forever. But that'll be rather selfish huh?"

"Nah…" He was awfully silent and she took a hint as to just soak in the moment.

So they sat there. Perhaps it was the mix of the salty breeze, or the ocean rushing against her feet, but Bridge felt dizzy. Before she registered what her body was doing, Bridge found her head on Eric's shoulder. A chill ran down her spine, as she tried to analyze his movement.

Tibby would never admit it but she loved when people rested on her shoulders. She had the most soothing shoulders and it was just nice to lie in the cradle of her neck. Carmen was too ticklish and very sensitive; any thing that brushed against her neck sent her laughing to tears. Lena, she was caring and more of a hugging person. If you laid her shoulders, you could feel her muscles tense up, though you know she was trying to make you comfortable. It was just Lena that she couldn't help her reflexes.

Eric's shoulders, well they were much broader than her girl friends'. It was smooth and warm and she loved the smell of him. Did she mention that already? For the first time, she felt safe and comforted in another man's embrace.

"Bee?"

She loved the way he said her name. "Yeah?"

"You know I really do like you right. But you're fifteen and I'm nineteen." He felt like he needed to go through the rules again, being the older one.

"Nah, I get it. So you like me. But I guess you're just not attracted to me like I am to you."

"Oh Bee. No, not like that all…" He struggled with his words, "Trust me. There's nothing I want to do more than to rip off your clothes right now and … "

"Then what's stopping you?" She wanted to add, "I want it too."

"But you're so young."

"Really? Is that it?"

"Yeah. You're young, you need someone…"

"What if I said I want it too? I want to do it with you."

"No, Bridget. That's not helpful."

Words were obviously not working, so Bridget let her body do all the talking. She looked up at him from the angle of his shoulder and placed a small kiss on his cheek while he looked away. He turned at her and smiled. Before he could say the word she was sick of hearing, she hoisted herself up to him and placed another kiss on his lips. He simply couldn't argue when his mouth was busy.

"Are you sure you really want this?" Eric finally asked after kissing her on the lips, and down her neck. He spoke with deep breaths, "How are you sure you won't regret this?"

She was straddling him, her legs on either side of his, with her hands exploring underneath his shirt. "Because I want you. And I don't understand the concept of 'no'. " And she continued kissing him, running her tongue slowly down his neck. "I wanted you since the first time I saw you."

"Oh Bee." And ages became nothing but numbers as two lost beings found each other finally.

His shirt was long discarded into a pile next to her top and pants. She had struggled with unbuckling his belt in the dark, so he helped her remove his pants. He had pulled off her bra with his teeth, and now toyed with her nipples as Bridget enjoyed how they hardened under his tongue. She paused above him, at a loss of what to do next.

Bridge was an aggressive girl, on and off the field. Only thing that didn't matter to her too much was her grades. But otherwise, she got the ball when she needed by any means possible (without breaking anyone's neck or rules of course!) and when her friends were insulted, why she made sure the girl got a piece of her mind. Now, she found herself in a new situation; on top of the most handsome guy she ever known, making him releasing guilty moans as she forced herself on him.

She could be aggressive in soccer and with mean girls because she knew the rules of the game. But this, she wasn't so sure.

Eric sensed her hesitation. "It's your first time huh?" His hands continued to massage her tits; her boobs were irresistible to him.

She didn't want to tell him, fearing he would go back to the camp leader with the regulations and say she would be better saving herself for someone her age. But she also didn't want to lie to him.

"Yeah…" She blushed. Thank goodness for the darkness, so he couldn't see her cheeks burning scarlet!

"Okay," He kissed her on the lips again, running his tongue near hers. "We'll go slow."

Gently he placed her below him on the sand, and ran his hands up her legs to her thighs. It sent a bolt down her body to her toes where it tingled. Then he started kissing the insides of her legs, closer and higher towards her most sensitive area. He didn't stop at her panties.

Eric pushed her underwear aside and explored the unknown territory with his finger. Bridge gasped as he probed into her body, but she enjoyed the sensation as he stroked inside slowly, moaning as she became weak from ecstasy.

"Oh Bee don't come yet," He whispered as hoisted her body on to his. She found herself in an odd position, wondering what was to come next. Her legs were next to his head, her head and shoulders rested on his knees, which was now angled upwards towards the sky. Bridget couldn't see his face, but then she felt his tongue on her clit.

"OhmyGod." She said, exasperated, "OhmyGOD." Her body started moving involuntarily, as she pushed her clit down towards his wet tongue and her head slid down his knees.

"You're so wet already." He whispered.

Bridget knew the pause was a hint for her turn. After Carmen's urging to read some Cosmo, she had an idea of what Eric wanted. "Want me to suck your dick?"

"Yeah… if you want to." He added the last part hesitantly.

She bent down towards his crotch and pulled his boxer down, revealing a very erect penis. It was the first time she saw one, and it was a lot larger than she would've imagined; that intimidated her.

"Your dick's so big." She accidentally let the words slip out of her mouth. Eric grinned.

Under his instructions her hand found a smooth rhythmic stroke. Then she did it by herself to let him enjoy the sensation. As his head was tilt back, riding out the feeling of her soft hands on his dick, she surprised him by licking the head. She ran her tongue around its ridges and side, loving it. Her hand continued to stroke the shaft and it sent electricity down his body and member. After some consideration, Bridget slid his whole dick in her mouth, swirling it around in the wet cave before she started sucking.

Eric reciprocated as he bent down and slid his hands down her panties. Within a few seconds he found what he was searching and started fingering her again. It was an amazing sensation to give and to receive, and Bridget could tell from his swollen dick that he was feeling amazing too.

"God, you're so hot, Bee. I want to be inside of you."

Bridget got up first, slightly dizzy from being low, and felt Eric tug her panties off. Now she felt her wetness as a cool breeze passed underneath her. "Ohh."

"I brought the …" Bridget motioned to her pants pocket on the side. "Angela let me borrow one."

"Thanks. Good thing you thought of it." He tore it open between his teeth.

Eric kissed her again roughly on the lips, and rolled her on her back. Then he pushed her legs up against her chest, and slid his dick into her. Bridget shouted at the new sensation she felt. His hands were firmly pressed her ass, and he began to thrust. Each time he thrust, it was deep and hard. Eric moaned with her, as he enjoyed her tightness; both tried hard not to scream. Then he made her roll her back. She hoisted herself up and Eric grabbed her long hair back, as he inserted his dick into her again, thrusting harder.

That proved too much for Bridget since she soon came after that.

"Roll over, I want to cum on your tits." Then Eric came. He watched the young girl dripping in his juice, who curiously took some with her finger and licked it.

"Hmm…" She grinned, "Doesn't taste that bad."

He pulled her close, kissing on lips again, "Bring whipped cream next time."

Together they lay under the vast night sky, Eric close to her, it all felt like a dream. Eric's hands found her boobs again and played with the nipple still hard from all the excitement.

"That was amazing." He whispered into her ear, "You're amazing."

Bridget grinned. "I know. I guess you were okay."

He laughed, and his hands found hers. Their fingers slowly intertwined together.

Then their time was over.

"You know we have to go back to the way we were before right?"

"Why?" Bridget replied innocently, loving the way his fingers felt between hers. "I like you and you like me, what's so bad about that?"

"Cause Bridget, there's nothing after this summer. You have to realize that. You'll be going home and I'll be going home…"

She pondered on it and focused on her concentration on the stars. He can't look at her now, not like this.

"Bridget?"

"Yeah, I get it. I guess reality just takes some time before it sinks in for me."

He nuzzled near her, "I'm sorry. I have to go. I promised a run at 4am." She felt his fingers withdraw from hers as he stood up and gathered his clothes.

"You'll be there?"

"Uhm…" 4am was very early and she didn't feel like running. "I think I'll catch up on my sleep."

Eric was upset, "Alright then." Bridget knew she should run, but it felt like her energy was all drained.

"I'll see you on the field tomorrow." She called to him, putting her shirt on backwards.

"Hey Bridget," He pulled her close to him, and she wanted nothing better than to be apart. "Bye."

Then he kissed her forehead, and she muttered something in reply. It was a lonely walk back to her cabin, not at all what she had imagined. But what did she imagine? That he would ask her to be his girlfriend? To be by her side forever? No. She thought angrily, and scolded herself; she did not think that a long distance relationship was possible. But you can't really hide true emotions from your self. Deep down she had wished this event would've brought then closer together and that perhaps, he would've said he loved her.


End file.
